Casey and Derek in love
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: As you know this is about Dasey. This is when casey tells derek she loves him, will he love her back, read to find it out. Pleez reveiw


**Well by guys. Said Casey and Derek as they walked out of the house. I cant wait to get to collage. Said Casey. Sure Case, your excited but we have to live in the same apartment. So I lived with you for those three years, and I think I can handle it. Said Casey. Well lets go then. Said Derek. They drove for 10 hours straight. Finally we are here Casey said to Derek as he rushed out to go to the bathroom. Boy that was a releif. Said Derek. Well we should get to sleep. Said Casey. Fine, we do have school tomorrow. Well Case I don't wanna, we just got here and I want to unpack. Said Derek. You can Derek, I'm just so tired. Said Casey. Goodnight Case, said Derek. Good Night Derek! Said Casey. Well I better get unpacking. Said Derek In his mind he thought: I'm only doing this for her so when its summer I can make **_**my move on her**_**. I think I love her to much. Case time to get up. Now! Said Derek. Okay ,okay, I'm up. Said Casey. Wow Derek you made Breakfast. Thanks. Said Casey, Your Welcome. Said Derek. School passed so quickly it was the last day of collage. Hey, Case I was wondering its summer break and I was thinking that we could go to Vegas. Said Derek. We'll see Derek. I know what he's thinking, he wants me to get married. So I don't really care I love him too. Huh, what is…? What is this? Eww eww. Der-ek Yelled Casey. What do you want Case? Asked Derek. I found these in my draw, little bunnies. I thought you were tougher than that Derek. I am it's just I keep them for luck. My mom got them for me for my first hockey game and I kept them cause… Well I was just wondering Der. Casey cut off. But I want to tell you something. Casey said. Yeah I want to tell you something too Case. Said Derek. **_**Just then the phone rang.**_ Hey George what do you want? Casey Asked. Hey since you two are in collage and 21. We thought you would like to go to Las Vegas. Said George. Uh well Derek and I had a vacation planned out already. I'm sorry but I'll ask him if he'd like to go to Las Vegas with you and Mom. We'll call you back later. Bye George. Said Casey. Okay bye Casey Said George. _**Click! Casey hung up the phone. **_Uh.. Der-ek. Yelled Casey. What do you want?! Yelled Derek. Come here! Yelled Casey. Well I cant I'm busy. Said Derek With what. Said Casey. I'm uh doing something, why do you think I'm busy. Said Derek. That's it Derek I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm sorry but I can no longer live here. Said Casey. Noo! Casey don't go. Said Derek. Okay I won't if.. If what Case. If you keep the door unlocked and I get to know everything on your mind. Said Casey. Fine Case you win. Said. D So hat are we doing today case? Asked Derek. I guess we can go to Vegas, Just for you. Said Casey. Thanks Case. Hmm I think I'm feelin her vibe, I think she likes me. Said Derek Come on Casey time to go. Yelled Derek. Coming . Yelled Casey back. Okay lets go, she said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that mom and George are going today. Said Casey. Oh its okay. Said Der. Lets go Case. Okay now drive. She said. She was oftly tired so she went to sleep and before Casey knew it they were already in Las Vegas. Where… where are we Derek? Casey asked We are in Las Vegas babe. Said Derek. Did you.. Just call me babe. Asked Casey. Sorry. Said Der. It's okay I feel the same way about you. Said Casey. You mean… you love me. Said Derek. Yes I do, Said Casey. Good then I can ask you this question then. Said Derek. He took out a black velvet case, he opened it up and with that he asked her a simple question "Will you marry me?" Asked Derek Casey said "oh Derek of coarse I do!" I love you. Um Derek, look its mom and George. Said Casey in panic. Okay then lets go before they see us Hun. Said Derek. Casey! Derek screamed George and Nora. Oh I guys! They both said sarcastically. What are both doing here? Asked Nora. Umm… Just here on vacation. Said Derek. Then why didn't you guys come with us. Asked George. Because we wanted to make some stops along the way. Said Casey. Yeah we thought we'd bother you. Said Derek. Oh don't be silly said Nora, we love you guys. So we better get going. Said Casey. Wait you two I want to know where your going. Demanded George. Well we were going to the bar. Said Derek. Well you two are 21, so I guess you can go on. Said George and Nora. Well we otta be going. Said Derek. And they both ran away for their parents. Hmm I think there up to something. Said Nora. Oh loosen up, their kids, said George. Well they ran away from them and went to the alter. Will you Deredk Venturi take Casey McDonald to be your lodfal weded wife, I do. And do you casey McDonald take Derek Venturi to be your lodfal weded husband. I do. You may now kiss your bride. After that George and Nora found out. They cut them off from everything. They didn't care, what their parents did. Derek told casey "I will take care of you, we can buy a house I have enough money" and casey agreed. So after that they went home, found a house and had four wonderful sets of twins. Two boys and two girls. They each were successful parents and had good paying jobs. They loved each other to the day they died. _**THE END!!!**_


End file.
